1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel unit. More specifically, and the present invention relates to a reel unit for a dual-bearing reel that has a handle disposed on one side surface and a spool disposed inside the dual-bearing reel unit.
2. Background Information
Generally, a dual-bearing reel includes a reel unit to be mounted on a fishing rod, a spool disposed inside the reel unit, and a handle provided on one side of the reel unit. The reel unit has a frame, and a pair of first and second side covers that cover both sides of the frame. The frame has a pair of first and second side plates, and a connection member that connects the first and second side plates. The first and second side covers are attached over the first and second side plates, respectively. A handle and a star drag are attached to the outside of the first side cover. The second side cover is attached to the second side plate on a side opposite the handle-mounting side, such that the second side cover can be opened and closed to detach and attach a spool and a brake mechanism.
In this type of dual-bearing reel, an open/close mechanism for opening and closing the second side cover is exposed on the side of the first side cover or the second side cover, and is provided to be operated from the outside of the reel.
In Japanese patent application publication 2001-145443, for example, the open/close mechanism is provided to be exposed from the first side cover on the handle-mounting side. The open/close mechanism includes one or more screws that penetrate the first or second side plate, with their heads as operating portions being exposed from the first side cover.
Japanese patent application publication 2001-54342, for example, shows an open/close mechanism that is provided to be exposed from the second side cover opposite from the handle-mounting side. This open/close mechanism includes a foldable operating portion and an interlocking portion that rotates in cooperation with the operating portion. The interlocking portion interlocks with the periphery of an opening through which the spool is passed, and which is formed in the second side plate.
In the aforementioned conventional construction in which the operation member is provided on the outside of the first side cover, a user operates, in order to detach or attach the second side cover, the operating portion of the first side cover with his right hand and loosens the screws while gripping the second side cover side of the reel with his left hand. Then, he switches his left hand's grip on the first side cover to his right hand's grip and detaches and attaches the second side cover with his left hand. Thus, every time the user wishes to detach or attach the second side cover, the user is required to switch his hand's grip on the reel. Accordingly, this operation is troublesome to the user since he cannot easily detach or attach the second side cover.
In addition, since the handle and the star drag are attached to the outside of the first side cover, it is necessary to rotate the handle and the star drag to expose the operating portion. Particularly, when the reel has two or more operation members, the user is required to rotate the handle and the star drag multiple times every time the user wishes to attach or detach the second side cover. Accordingly, this operation of detaching and attaching the second side cover proves to be troublesome to the user, since the user cannot easily detach or attach the second side cover.
Furthermore, if the aforementioned conventional operating portion is provided on the outside of the second side cover, the operating portion of the open/close mechanism may inadvertently touch the palm of user's hand when the user grips the reel unit and the fishing rod together during a palming motion. When the operating portion touches the palm of user's hand, it may cause an uncomfortable sensation to the palm of user's hand. Also, depending on the structure of the operating portion, the operating portion may be actuated by mistake.
In a low-profile type dual-bearing reel the whole of which is grippable with the human palm, if the operating portion is provided on the outside of the first side cover or the second side cover, the operating portion may protrude from the outer contour of the rest of the reel. When such is the case, the whole reel becomes large. Furthermore, the design of the reel may become less attractive.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved reel unit that overcomes the problems of the conventional art. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.